2_broke_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
And Not-So-Sweet Charity
And Not-So-Sweet Charity is the eighteenth episode of the second season of 2 Broke Girls. Plot When a deaf woman enters the shop with her translator, Max makes a quip about being rich enough so someone could talk for her, but Caroline chimes in, “Max, are you blind? She’s deaf.” Max has been hoping that she would become deaf ever since Caroline moved in with her.Hilarity aside, the deaf woman expresses her desire to buy the shop and take over Max and Caroline’s lease. Max agrees right away, but Caroline declines because Caroline believes in their dream. Sophie returns from the restroom, sees the translator using sign language, and assumes he’s doing Madonna’s “Vogue” moves. Sophie mimics the translator’s movements like it’s a dance. Despite Caroline’s decline in the offer, the translator adds that they would have to pay six months of rent upfront instead of the $25,000 if the girls were to accept the offer. Max and Caroline find out that a Whole Foods will be moving into their cupcake shop's neighborhood. Caroline sees this as a sign to keep their shop because customers will come to purchase their cupcakes. The only problem is the money needed upfront. Caroline casually mentions her Aunt Charity to which Max tells Caroline why she hasn’t mentioned her aunt sooner. Aunt Charity owns a cosmetic company, and when Caroline was younger, her aunt would lock her in and pull her hair, but that’s water under the bridge now, right? After waiting in the reception area for her aunt, Caroline suffers from a round of hair pulling once again. Caroline tries to explain to her busy aunt about her start-up company, but Aunt Charity shuts her down. Caroline tells her aunt to look at their meeting as a business proposition, but Aunt Charity tells Caroline if it were really a business deal, Caroline would be trying to sway her aunt with cupcakes. That night, Caroline encourages Max to bake some cupcakes for her aunt to impress her. The next day, the girls return to the cosmetic company, yet her aunt is preoccupied with a face peel. And if anyone has a preconception that face peels are supposed to look luxurious, they have not seen Aunt Charity. Covered in a mask exposing the outlines of raw skin, Aunt Charity sounds and look loopy when her niece and Max burst into the room. To numb the pain of her peel, Aunt Charity sucks on medicated lollipops. Max gleefully takes a lollipop, while Caroline pleas with her aunt to help her out. Initially, Aunt Charity stands her ground on not lending Caroline the money. Caroline soon discovers that Aunt Charity has been hiding a childhood treasure belonging to Caroline. When the secretary comes in to change her mask, an angry Caroline insists she will gladly change her aunt’s mask. Caroline peels off her aunt’s mask exposing the raw skin underneath and messily slaps on the new mask. Caroline starts to leave with a dazed Max, but then, Aunt Charity stops Caroline to write a check for her. Not so fast. Aunt Charity literally hits the table after sucking on one too many morphine-induced pops and doesn’t finish signing her last name. Caroline figures that she and her aunt have the same last name, so she forges her signature. The very next day, the translator and the deaf woman appear in front of the girls to tell them that the check didn’t go through. That’s when Max and Caroline realize that Aunt Charity stopped the check from going through. The girls are forced to sign their shop away. Aunt Charity visits the girls at the shop to tell them that if she had given them the money, they would not have learned anything. Caroline only wishes that there were a sure sign to tell her that giving up on the cupcake shop was a good idea. Cue a car crashing into the shop dodging Max and Caroline by a smidgen. Is that a good enough sign for you, Caroline? Guest Cast *Missi Pyle - Charity *Deanne Bray - Joanne *Rod Keller -Bob *Laura Clery - Wren *Lynne Marie Stewart - Svetlana *Brian George - Aakash *Michael Liu - Guy #1 Video Quotes :Caroline: Max, I know we've borrowed from everyone we know, but I'm so convinced that this is the right thing that I'm willing to stoop to something I never thought I'd do. :Max: Look, you're sweet, you're adorable, but you're way too bony to bring in more than 40 a night. And even if you got an animal sidekick, it's still not gonna get us there. :Oleg: It would get me there. :Caroline: We can make an appointment, go into the city, and ask my Aunt Charity for the money. She's president of a cosmetic empire and she's filthy rich. :Max: And how is she literally the only thing you've never talked about? :Caroline: Because she hates me. :Max: That's what family is—people who hate you, but can't kill you 'cause they're the first ones questioned. ---- :Caroline: her seagull cup You hid it and kept it all these years? :Aunt Charity: Yep. :Caroline: Why would you wanna hurt me like that? :Max: on a morphine lollipop It's obvious. She's obsessed with her brother, and she saw your being born as his love being taken away from her. Damn, this thing makes me smart! Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes